A feature of digital switching exchanges in a telecommunications network is collecting data on the charges incurred when a service is used. To this end, all communications data required for calculating the charges must be acquired for each communications connection in the digital switching exchange. Appropriate test systems are needed to verify the accuracy of the communications data acquisition. However, existing test systems are merely able to verify that communications data, combined into communications data records, have the correct format. Therefore, the available test systems are only able to ascertain whether the structure of the communications data records conforms to a defined structure, and whether the communications data contained in data fields of a communications data record reside within the range of values assigned to the corresponding data field.
Reference U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,588 purportedly concerns a recording verification system which can be used to determine the correctness of message accounting data (AMA data), which are generated by a device to be tested for an established test connection.